The Art
by Venuspixie
Summary: He was the Artist, She the Poser. She was the Dancer, He was the Prop... oneshot till futher notice.


The art

The art

By Venuspixie

Draco Malfoy was brought up like any young Victorian girls, yes I know it sounds very strange but it has truth in it. He was taught his manners so they would stick. He learnt two musical instruments, all sorts of dances, 5 different languages, and to draw and paint fairly well. Now I hope you see what I mean by his upbringing.

But being caged all your childhood doesn't help with your maturity later on. After the war Draco gave up on finishing school and his ways before. No more was the Evil Ferret hurting muggle-born people and degrading his equals. He had changed for the better, taking a few people with him.

Now at this moment in time we could find Draco sitting on a stool in front of an easel in a class filled with muggles.

"Okay class it took a lot of talking to get our model today to don't scare her away! Got it?" said Ms. Melody Spark the art teacher. You see Draco always liked art and wanted to fevers his skill. The class of 20 gave a mumble ands picked up their art utensils as a woman dressed only in a bathrobe walked in and started to talk in low whispers to Melody.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" Hermione Granger said harshly to her friend.

"I'm actually proud of myself for that thank you!" Melody grinned looking very pleased with herself.

"Why you!-" Hermione was cut off by her friend.

"Just get into your position it will all be over soon"

Hermione removed her robe muttering to her self, to reveal a naked body underneath, the only thing she wore was a gold serpent bracelet curled around her right arm from her middle finger to her elbow. The head rested on her top knuckle red ruby eyes glittering, forked tongue flicking into the air.

Draco couldn't help, it he stared. _Somehow…_ he thought…_that snake seems so out of place but so right for her. Hmm nice…where have I seen her before?_ Draco mussed as he started to paint the lying woman on a raised pallet-form like bed covered in a silk red sheet. She was on her side with her head probed up by her left hand, her right resting across her waist, brown curls falling over her right cheek and down her neck. _Beautiful. The perfect picture for my study! A naked woman with a snake._

_**A few hours later.**_

_Jeez! You have no idea how bored I am! Oh pretty colours...hey, I know him but where from._ Just then Hermione and Draco locked eyes, cold emerald green on honey brown, of course it was only natural for them to realise who was in front of them. Hermione willed herself not to move and run away. Draco who'd finished his paint was just putting the finishing touches on it, looked at the painting to her over and over. Shock that he had painted Hermione more as she looked back at school, but still like the woman in front of him.

After the class Hermione got up super fast and covered herself, running into Melody's office. Changing as fast as she could, telling herself what a horrible idea this was, wishing Mel hadn't talked her into it. _I think I'll stick to dancing from now on._

Draco was taking his canvas off the easel when Melody said that they would be observing the dance class down the hall next time so they could observe movement in art. Grinning he walked out the door to bump into a fleeing Hermione.

They stood just starring at each other, both not knowing what to do. Draco was first to break the silence, smirking to himself.

"Boy will Potter and Weaselsy be so peeved when they fine out I saw you naked!"

"They won't believe you."

"Oh but I have proof!" Draco said with triumph showing her his artwork. She starred at it with wonder, wanting to reach out and touch it to see if it was real. She never knew she could look so beautiful.

"It's lovely Malfoy." Hermione breathed, she smiled at him and left him standing there trying to work out what had just happened.

_**That night.**_

Hermione curls up to her snoring husband wishing he was someone else.

Draco rolled over in his far to big bed wanting someone to keep him warm.


End file.
